Comeback Home
by DreamyMor
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and Happy have been a team for a long time. Since Lucy has her own place, Happy and Natsu have been visiting her place un-invited. Now Natsu and Happy have decided that they should apologise, but how will they face Lucy? Has Lucy realised that there's something more going on?
1. Invasion of privacy

Comeback Home

"NATSU WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!"

"C'mon Lucy, it's not a big deal", Happy replied.

"Yeah, he's right Lucy, you'll miss us if we didn't come back home"

"EH! This isn't your house, how many times do you guys have to invade my privacy"

"Well, your house is our house too, we spend a lot time together, so we're like family"

"Well it seems that is what you two think, just leave me alone"

"That's pretty rude of you Lucy, don't you consider us family", Happy seemed unhappy

"WHY BOTHER COMING ALL THE TIME! I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOU BOTH HERE EVERYDAY!"

Lucy wasn't in the mood to continue talking, she started throwing random objects to Natsu and Happy. Natsu was able to avoid her kick and Happy tried to stop her. Lucy's grew angrier as Happy and Natsu were teasing her, it seems like they didn't know that she was serious.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT, THIS IS MY SPACE!"

"Woah Lucy watch what you're saying"

"Yeah, we're a team and have become a family!", Natsu tried to convince Lucy.

Lucy starts to cry, Happy and Natsu stop teasing her.

"Just get out, I don't want to see you"

"FINE, I GUESS WE SHOULDN'T COME HERE ANYMORE"

Natsu slams the door.

Fairy tail is currently going through some construction, so everyone is on a break. I have been wanting to go back to writing my story. The story is about a young female mage who's wanting to learn more about the world of wizards. She ends up meeting other wizards and eventually becomes their friend. I know right, sounds familiar. I haven't seen Natsu and Happy for a week, I guess that I was going overboard and let my anger take the best of me.

I spend a good amount of time by myself, now wondering how Natsu and Happy are doing. While walking down the street I saw Erza at a cake shop.

"Hey Erza!" I was waving my hand around.

"Oh, Lucy, it's great seeing you here"

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Have you seen Natsu and Happy?"

"I did a few days ago, but I don't know where they are"

FLASHBACK TO ERZA MEETING NATSU AND HAPPY

"ERZA!"

"Natsu, stop being so loud!"

Erza was helping an elderly women carrying her bag of grocery

"Do you know what's up with Lucy?"

"Why you ask that? I haven't seen Lucy since they announcement of our break."

"Well she kicked me and happy out of her house. We only came to chill out with her"

"Well, I don't blame her, you guys ALWAYS go to her house"

"Natsu. Let's be honest we have always gone to Lucy's house un-invited"

"Yeah, you're right Happy."

"Well maybe you should apologise to her"

"Yeah, you're right Erza."


	2. The Quest Begins!

Natsu and Happy are currently on a quest together. Before the announcement of the break there were some quest that were available but weren't as 'dangerous' and money was low for all of them. There was one particular quest that caught Natsu and Happy's attentions, 'FLOWER GARDEN OF FORGIVNESS'. The person who requested this owns a small flower shop and needs help with the flower garden, they sell all kinds of flower but this specific quest has asked to help get these particular flowers seeds, they only come around this time of the year and are pretty rare to obtain. Natsu and Happy are currently going to the flower shop and will meet with the old lady that owns the flower shop.

"Do you think this will work Natsu"

"I'm sure of it Happy"

"You know you're being extra with this apology. I believe that Lucy has calmed down now and misses us"

"Yeah, but there's something I still got to do"

"Hold on, are you –"

"Yeah, I feel like it's time"

"Oh, we're here Natsu!"

Natsu and happy get into the small shop.

"Hello there young wizard and friend. I suppose you came because of my request?"

"Yeah that's right! I'm Natsu and this is Happy!"

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Margaret, the owner of Florere. As the quest states, I currently am wanting to get these special seeds in need of the flower garden. These seeds are very rare and you'll be able to find them in the mountains outside of Magnolia, BUT you both must be aware of the witch that lives in the mountains. The witch is cunning and isn't trustworthy as she will do anything to steal your youth."

"Thanks for the warning lady, don't worry about us, we're strong and we'll get rid of the witch!"

"That's good to hear Natsu, I'm glad your confident. You know I'll reward you both well"

Lucy at home

"I haven't seen Natsu and Happy for a week. I should apologise for being so rude to them, I didn't mean to take my anger on the like that"

Lucy is currently midway finishing her story.

"I might take this opportunity to try out a new hobby as I'm alone for the majority of this break."

Lucy in her thoughts

"Should I visit them? Maybe it's best not to go and see them now"

After a while Lucy decided to do some shopping.

" I need to buy some new clothes, this should be therapeutic"


	3. Wicked Witch

Natsu and Happy are headed to the Mountains, they're walking in town to head out. Lucy is headed to town buying new clothes.

"Hmmm is that Happy? Or maybe not…"

"OMG Natsu! I think Lucy saw us here in town", Happy whispered in his ears.

"don't worry about it Happy, she could have blinked and not seen you. Anyways let's get back to the mission."

"Yeah, you're right. If we're going to the mountains, then we need transport"

"Why don't we just fly? It wouldn't cost us a penny"

"Nah, are you a dumbass Natsu. It would take too long and carrying you is too much for me already"

"Fine! Let's go to the old man with a horse carriage"

Lucy is enjoying herself and has been thinking about buying Natsu and Happy a gift. As she's done buying clothes.

"Should I just get them food, that would be easier, but I want to get them something meaningful…but then again they wouldn't be able to understand. After all, food has no language."

When arriving home, Lucy receives a letter that was addressed to her from anonymous.

"Who could this be from? I don't think anyone from the guild would write me a letter"

Opening the letter Lucy looked through its content.

The letter Lucy received:

_Dear Lucy,_

_Natsu and Happy are in trouble. They need your help as they are going on a mission that will cost them dearly._

_X_

"No way, Natsu and Happy!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door. Lucy went to open it.

"Hello there…"

Lucy's POV:

_I saw an elderly woman, she looked delightful with long silk black hair and these emerald eyes . I found her beauty enchanting and bewitching at the same time. My body didn't want to move and I found myself just gazing at her."_

"Hi dear, I've been wanting to see you"

"Why?" I question her intentions.

She took out her mirror and faced it towards my face. I could seem my face, seeing myself frightened somehow.

She started to chant a spell, I couldn't move my body and felt confused on the situation.

Everything went pitched black and I couldn't tell where I am. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of me. It was me, I could see myself but it kept staring at me and then I saw a smirk.

"Wow I look so much younger and have such a nice body. It would be easy to fool the cat and dumb wizard. You too are a fool dear. It's easy to trick a kind hearted person"

_Wait…did she talk about Natsu and Happy? Oh no._

I see you finally figured it out…I took your youth from you and stole your identity. You're trapped in my mirror and it won't be easy to come out from there.

"Natsu and Happy please help me"


	4. The Truth

AUTHOR: Hi. Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be much longer and is the last one and I'm hoping to upload it this week :)

Thank you for reading the story so far!

* * *

Natsu and Happy finally arrived at their destination.

"Why did it take so long for the old man to get here!"

"I told you! We could have flown, anyways it doesn't matter anymore. We're here now and we better take out the witch.", Natsu excitedly expressed while imagining the situation.

"Hey Natsu, do you think that's the place where we could get the seeds?", Happy pointing at a small house.

Natsu snapped out.

"We better check it out!"

Little did Natsu and Happy know that someone was watching their every move.

"So, they're finally here, huh."

"Why do I have a feeling that someone one is watching us, the atmosphere is so creepy.", Happy expressed.

"Doesn't matter Happy, I'll handle the wrinkly witch."

"We still should be cautious Natsu, you acting reckless doesn't help at all. If only we had Lucy here, she would be making the rational choices for us."

*Crack*** **

Natsu was ready to turn around and fight whoever it was that was behind them when all of a sudden, they saw a familiar face in front of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The girl accidently stepped on a stick.

"EHHHHHHHH!?", Both Natsu and Happy were confused once they saw Lucy in front of them.

"Well, this is unexpected.", Happy was suspicious of Lucy's appearance.

"I can explain to you guys. I saw you both at town and just followed you. Kind of curious what you're doing in this place."

Natsu froze for a few moments. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't focus on anything.

"Lucy, I – I want to apologise to you. I just haven't been able to tell you this properly."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't have to apologise."

"Erm, Lucy how did you get here on your own? It's difficult to walk here by foot unless –." Happy has a strange feeling about this whole situation.

Lucy's appearance started to change and in front was the witch. Both Natsu and Happy were shocked seeing her morph into an old lady. The lady looked similar to the old lady at the flower shop. Strange.

"Well, I guess I should get straight to the point. You both entered an area you shouldn't have and now you must pay. Also, if you don't want your dear friend Lucy to vanish, you'll better watch out."

The witch took out her mirror in which Lucy appeared begging.

"Please help me, please"

"I took her youth away and now she's sealed in this mirror. If I shattered the mirror Lucy will be gone forever and I get to keep her body and face. Good luck trying to save her, as it won't be easy to get passed me."

"Natsu I don't have to tell you this and you already know what to do. I'll get the seeds real quick."


	5. Nothing Beats Love

AUTHOR: Hi. Thank you so much for reading my story. I still lack at writing, but I always wanted to do a NaLu story. Hope you enjoy this last chapter :)

* * *

Happy let's Natsu handle the witch while he goes and searches for the seeds in her house.

"Oh dear, I didn't realise that it would get this intense so quickly" someone was watching the scene from behind.

"Hey, you ugly wrinkly witch, you dare harm Lucy and I will end you.", Natsu was furious.

"Goodluck with that, I won't go easy on you flame boy"

Natsu started to aim fire at the witch, but she was able to dodge it all.

Natsu had no choice but to get physical with her, which did the trick. He was able to punch her in the face, but the witch was tough as she didn't give up.

"Well, I guess I have no choice"

The witch tried to attack Natsu again, but her punches were weak. This was a huge advantage for Natsu to finish her off and he was able to deliver a strong fist of flames knocking her out to the ground. The witches body was so fragile, Natsu almost felt guilty.

The witch underestimated Natsu's power and what he was capable of especially during a situation where someone dear to him was in danger.

"NATSU, I FOUND THE SEEDS!", said Happy.

A small figure comes out of the woods. Someone has been watching Natsu and Happy closely from behind the trees.

"Hold on a minute, it's the lady from the shop?"

"Yes, it's me Margaret."

"How come she looks like the witch Happy?", Natsu got suspicious of Margaret's appearance.

"Also, why did she come here?", Happy questioned her motives.

"I came here after a friend of mine told me about what she witnessed when my sister visited Lucy"

"Hold on a minute, this isn't making any sense…you know Lucy? How?" Natsu got more confused.

"I feel like my brain is going to be fried with all of these questions" said Happy.

She looked at Lucy smiling before looking at Natsu.

"Well I know Lucy since she first came to town, the friend I was talking about was her landlady and we've been seeing each other for a while. I requested the seeds because that was actually what I wanted, and it was fate that brought us together somehow.

The witch is my twin sister, her name is Morgan, she's always been so mean to me since we were kids and I didn't want to see her face. The moment Lucy's landlady came to me she was worried about Lucy and told me everything.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The shop door opened loudly.

"LUCY LUCY!"

"Can you calm down and speak slowly please."

"It's your sister she captured Lucy!" The landlady was upset at what she had to witness.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"I had to come here knowing that my sister could harm Lucy. I'm sorry for putting you kids in danger."

"It's not your fault! I'm glad that you were concerned about Lucy," Natsu told her assuring.

The witch still had the mirror and threw it in the air all of a sudden. Natsu and Happy were distracted talking to Margaret. Happy quickly catches the mirror.

"Give the mirror to me, I'll break the spell and realise Lucy out of it"

As instructed Happy gave the mirror to Margaret and she started to chant a spell.

Lucy was falling from the sky, Natsu quickly catches her in bridal style.

"Hey", Lucy said as she was staring at Natsu

"Geez Lucy.", Natsu puts Lucy down and embraces her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble, I-I'm always excited to see you at home even though I know that isn't my home."

"Natsu…my home is also your home…I should also apologise as I shouldn't have been so angry at you and Happy. You both are special to me." Lucy smiled.

Natsu puts his hands on both her cheeks and starts to come close to Lucy's face.

"Could you close your eyes for me? Natsu wanted Lucy's permission. His lips met hers, Lucy was shocked at first but continued the kiss. She finally realised her feelings for him.

"You and Happy are my family, ever since I met you guys first, we became closer and…I don't know what else to say to be honest.

"It's fine Lucy, I should be thanking you…because you taught me what love is."

Happy handed the seeds to Margaret.

"Thank you dear, as I promised I'll reward you for successfully completing the quest."

She handed a bag of gold which could pay Lucy's rent for 6 months.

"Thank you for all you have done for me Maggie!" Lucy said cutely.

"I think you need this more then I do" Natsu chuckled at Lucy's priceless reaction at the gold.

"It's fine, I have something better now" she chuckled back.

"Uh?" Natsu seems confused at Lucy's answer.

"I have you silly and Happy included, but I wouldn't mind taking the bag of gold though" she winked at Natsu.

Margaret was staring at Natsu and Lucy giggling at each other.

"There's nothing that beats love."


End file.
